Roderick Prince (WR)
Roderick Nolan Prince was born to Lorcan Prince and his wife Mairead in Donegal. His namesake, Ruaidrí Ua Conchobair, Rory O'Connor, was the last Muggle High King of the Éire. Growing up, he was also told the story of Saint Roderic, a Muggle priest who refused to renounce his Christian beliefs and was martyred for his faith. Lorcan's only biological child, Roderick first showed signs of magic at an early age. At the age of five years, he had already mastered the Accio charm. His first use of the charm involved recovering a copy of a favorite Muggle novel, George Bernard Shaw's "Pygmalion," from a shelf too high to reach. He doted on his adopted younger sister, Aoibheann Prince. Hogwarts days When Roderick was accepted into Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat pulled a mild Hat-Stalk on him and nudged him toward Ravenclaw. It finally put him in Gryffindor, stating that he was more a lion inside than an eagle. To Roderick, Amortentia had the odour of spearmint and bell heather. He was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their Keeper for his second and third years. In his third year, he became a registered Animagus, a red squirrel. Few people other than his fellow Aurors and family knew Roderick constantly wore a beautifully crafted oak rosary on a cord around his neck under his shirt; a gift from Lorcan to Roderick on his son's first birthday away from home, a gift that would be passed down to his second-born grandson after his death as mentioned in the Auror's will. Auror Service Roderick served as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic for most of his life. He admitted himself that he got top marks in Stealth and Tracking and an only slightly lower grade in Concealment and Disguise, but only passed the Poisons and Antidotes training by having a bezoar on him. He earned the alias "Carraig" from his fellow Aurors for his rock-steady courage. Two schoolmates and fellow Aurors, Daire Curran and Asgard Whitby, were the first ones to coin the nickname. The day they gave him the alias was also the day his life would change forever; that evening he started dating another auror on the force, Muireann Barratt. Roderick's personal life Later in his life, Curran gave him tips and helped him propose to Muireann. Roderick asked for her hand in marriage in a very special way, giving her a wedding ring he designed himself with elemental magic. An elated Muireann tackled him in a hug and kissed him almost senseless before accepting. Family Their union produced two well-loved children, a son and a daughter, Eileen and Kyle. The Rock Shatters After Muireann's death in a heated battle with dark wizards, Roderick almost gave up, sinking into a deep depression and retreating to their bedchamber. His children had to Imperio him to get him to eat. After a very near-miss where a despondent, suicidal Roderick almost used the Killing Curse on himself, Kyle warded his father's wand and hid it from him. Muireann appearing to the Auror and telling him he had grandchildren made Roderick want to begin to continue living again for his family. When Roderick held his youngest grandson for the first time after his birth, he gifted him with his middle name, Donndubhán. Roderick and Severus were extremely close when Severus was growing up. He used to sing The Isle of Innisfree as a lullaby to put his grandson to sleep when he was a baby. The Auror would often be found in his animagus form, curled up in the bassinette against Severus' back to keep him warm. Roderick's family gave him the loving nickname "The Pied Piper of Banbridge" for how he played the tin whistle, an instrument he left in his will to Severus after teaching him how to play it. Betrayer's Blade universe Carraig Prince was brought into the Order of the Phoenix through his daughter and grandson when Eileen sent a patronus to him. He heard through her that the Order needed a new safe house, so he offered Prince Manor in Banbridge and sent Eileen the portkey she needed. He proved himself to be a capable fighter, taking out both Sirius Orion Black and Minerva Sorcha McGonagall in a training duel. Only then did he reveal his background to them. Minerva offered him a part-time teaching position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Final battle and legacy Upon finding out about the Spirit Killers, an enraged Roderick engaged Voldemort in a one on one battle and used the Final Strike to kill him, willingly giving his life in battle to defend his grandson. Roderick was laid to rest in the family cemetery beside Muireann and their paintings were hung in Prince Manor, at the Ministry, and at Hogwarts. The Prince patriarch was awarded a posthumous Order of Merlin, First Class for his sacrifice. During Roderick's wake, Severus read his grandfather's favorite Muggle poem, Tennyson's "Crossing The Bar". Family Sister (adoptive) Aoibheann Prince Marriage * Muireann Prince Children * Eileen (daughter, with Muireann) * Kyle Roderick Prince (son, with Muireann) Grandchildren Severus Donovan Snape (through Eileen) Jonathan Elliot Prince (through Kyle) Quotes "Please forgive me for being blunt, but: What ''amadan ''would go into a battle where poisons are used without having a bezoar on them?!"- A young Roderick to Kingsley Shacklebolt “Even though we’re cleared to use the Unforgivables in our line of work, I have a question about that. Dark wizards obviously use them often, but should it mean '''we' need to resort to such vileness? Why sink to their level? The Cruciatus Curse is pure torture. We've seen the short and long term effects of those that have suffered through the excruciating pain. Perhaps this curse is the most questionable since temporarily incapacitating an opponent could be rather useful, but the fact remains that it's still illegal and evil. We have other spells we can turn to that can delay an opponent that don't involve torture. Why don’t we use Stupefy and the Leg-Locker Curse instead? The Imperius Curse is about control. We aren't here to take control of their bodies and have them fight for us. In fact, casting such a spell could prove more trouble than it's really worth. Think about it, you're busy controlling some dark wizard and don't notice the other one sneaking up behind you to kill you. Oh yes, brilliant plan. And lastly Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. Perhaps some dark wizards deserve nothing less than death, but our job is to capture and have them sent away to prison, not deal out justice. If it comes to death in battle that is one thing; but casting with the intent of death is completely different, isn’t it? Wouldn’t that make us as bad as them?”- to Shacklebolt ''"May the curse of Mary Malone and her nine blind illegitimate children chase you so far over the Hills of Damnation that the Lord Himself can't find you with a telescope."- to Rabanus McQuillen and Timothy Patinkin “I, Roderick Nolan Prince, take you, Muireann ''Rionach ''Barratt, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to honor and to protect, till death do us part and beyond, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you and you alone. I pledge to always treat you like the queen you’re named for, the queen you are to me.” “I, Muirrean ''Rionach ''Barratt, take you, Roderick Nolan Prince, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold,, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part and beyond, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you and you alone. You’re not only a Prince in name; you have the heart of one. "- Roderick and Muirrean's wedding vows "Once in a lifetime you find your soulmate. I found mine when I met ''Muireann. She died doing the right thing, saving an innocent's life. As of this point I'm taking a vow of celibacy until they lay me here with her. I'm staying faithful to her memory and to her. I know she's waiting for me. Let no one say I loved her in the past tense, because I always will."''- over Muireann's grave, to Eileen and Kyle " 'A truly rich man is one whose children. . . and grandchildren. . . run into his arms even when his hands are empty.' "- Roderick slightly, deliberately misquotes Ziad K. Abdelnour as he tells Dumbledore about his family "If you hum a few bars, Headmaster, maybe I can fake the rest,"- Roderick jokes with Dumbledore after being asked if he knew the Pied Piper of Banbridge "If I can give Prince Manor and my aid to the Order, the Order has it."-'' Roderick pledging his aid to Dumbledore ''"The day before All Hallows Eve, your ''seanmhathair d-died for a fool who loves her more than life itself, but who didn’t think himself worthy of her sacrifice until afterward. . .”''—to Severus, telling him about his grandmother Family Conversations "I have a license to use the Unforgivables, I could do it. It takes intent to cast them . . . . Two words and I'll be with you again . . .Purgatory can't possibly be worse than what I feel now. Father, please forgive me, I hurt so much I can't handle it anymore. ''Muireann, I miss you so much . . . . Grá Mo Chroí ''. . . .Avada. . ." '' ''"Roderick! Roderick, you're my world. I never left you, I never will! My heartbeat, desires, hopes and dreams are yours! You still have a reason to live, ''Eibhlin ''gave birth today! She and Tobias have a son! Go to her, that little one needs his ''daideo, please . . . ."''-Muireann barely prevents her husband's suicide "Father God, the darkness has taken hold of me and I can’t find my way back to the light. In this moment, ending it all seems like the best option, the only option, the only way to escape. Yet, there is something in me that wants Your Light to snuff out the darkness. So I ask, Lord, that You would do just that. You are the only Light that can shine in the darkness. I know when I’m consumed with thoughts of death I’m believing lies from the enemy. I ask Lord that You would remind me of these truths: when I feel alone, You are with me; when I feel invisible, You see me; when I feel worthless, my value is knowing You and being known by You. Lord, please help me to understand that You are enough, because You are everything I need and more."-'' The Auror prays for help before going to his daughter "''He's beautiful, just like his mother. . . . May I hold him? "Of course. Would you give him his middle name please, Dad?" " 'Leeny, I have the perfect name for him. ''Donndubhán."'' " 'Dark Warrior'? Donovan? Dad, it's perfect. . . Severus Donovan." "You and Tobias did a great job." "I never thought a baby could be as little as he is." "Remember what I told you about the acorn? 'The greatest oaks were once tiny acorns.' You sleep, I'll take care of him for you, ''mo cuishle."- Roderick and Eileen the night Severus was born ''"Dearest Father in Heaven, please bless this child and bless this day of new beginnings. Smile upon this child and surround him, Father, with the soft mantle of Thy love. Teach this child to follow in Thy footsteps and to live life in the ways of love, faith, hope, and charity."- praying over a newborn Severus "The only title that ever brought Carraig Prince to tears came from me when I was a year old. . . Daideo."- Severus to Minerva "Severus, quit it. He's done you ill." "If I do. . . he'll win. I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen. We have to win against him."- Roderick and Severus, regarding Severus' spying "I love you, Muireann, I always, always will.'' I'll see you once I take this bastard down. He's never going to hurt our grandson again, I'm making sure of that. For Lily's son. . . and for Severus. I do this for the right reasons. I'm coming, mo chridhe."'' - Roderick's final words in the mortal life Quotes about Roderick after the final battle "Those we love never leave us. Today we have lost many, especially Rod. . . Ro. . . Riderock. . . .Mum?"-'' Severus, almost incoherent with grief, unable to get his grandfather's name out "''Especially Carraig Prince. . . . my father and Severus' grandfather. . . . who made the ultimate sacrifice to rid the Wizarding world of Voldemort. . . . yes, I said the maniac's name. He's dead and good bloody riddance. I don't know how I can thank you, Dad. . ." -'' Eileen Prince ''"The Harp that once through Tara's halls the soul of music shed, Now hangs as mute on Tara's walls as if that soul were fled. So sleep the pride of former days, so glory's thrill is o'er- And hearts that once beat high for praise now feel that pulse no more. No more to chiefs and ladies bright, the Harp of Tara swells: the chord alone, that breaks at night, its tale of ruin tells. Thus Freedom now so seldom wakes, the only throb she gives, is when some heart indignant breaks. . . to show that still she lives." Severus quoting the Thomas Moore poem over Roderick's coffin "May your going be sheltered and your welcome assured, Dad. May your soul smile in the embrace of your ''anam cara." - Kyle"''- "For though from out our bourne of Time and Place the flood may bear me far, I hope to see my Pilot face to face, when I have crossed the bar."- Severus and Jonathan “Death is not extinguishing the light; it is putting out the lamp because dawn has come. To a well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. I want to award a posthumous Order of Merlin, First Class, to Roderick Prince, to be hung in the halls of the Ministry in recognition of his gallantry and sacrifice."- Cornelius Fudge ''"Death is nothing at all. It does not count. I have only slipped away into the next room. Everything remains as it was. The old life that we lived so fondly together is untouched, unchanged. Whatever we were to each other, that we are still. Call me by the old familiar name. Speak of me in the easy way which you always used. Put no sorrow in your tone. Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes that we enjoyed together. Remember, smile, live, love, think of me, pray for me. Let my name be ever the household word that it always was. Let it be spoken without effort; life means all that it ever meant. It is the same as it ever was. There is unbroken continuity. Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight? I am but waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near, just around the corner. Nothing is lost. One brief moment and all will be as it was before. How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting, when we meet again." ''- Roderick's portrait to his grandchildren Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Males Category:Prince family (WR) Category:Irish people Category:Articles being improved Category:Gryffindors Category:Animagi Category:Aurors Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Widowed individuals Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Order of the Phoenix (WR)